ANOTHER IDEA
by maest72
Summary: 'Precuela': Sara en San Francisco antes de viajar a Las Vegas (y un poco después de llegar)


PERSONAJES: Sara Sidle, Gil Grissom  
  
AVISO LEGAL:  
  
Los personajes incluidos en esta historia pertenecen a la imaginación de los guionistas de la serie CSI: Crime Scene Investigation y, por tanto, a Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer Productions y a la CBS, canal americano en el que dicha producción se emite. Los he tomado prestados para recrear una posible 'precuela' de la vida de Sara en San Francisco, antes de llegar a Las Vegas para formar parte del equipo del CSI.  
  
La canción que suena en casa de Sara, "Another idea", y que da titulo a esta historia, está incluida en el álbum Silvertone, publicado en 1990, perteneciente al cantante Chris Issak.  
  
El diálogo que tienen Sara y Grissom está tomado literalmente del 2º capitulo de la 1ª temporada de la serie, 'Cool Change'.  
  
- - ANOTHER IDEA - -  
  
Un día cualquiera, en el laboratorio criminalístico del Departamento de Policía de San Francisco, California.  
  
[MYRA]: Déjalo estar, Sara. Mason es un imbécil.  
  
[RICK]: Sí, lo único que quiere es agobiarte.  
  
[MYRA]: Y me temo que lo está consiguiendo.  
  
Sara mira a sus compañeros de laboratorio con el ceño fruncido. Lleva una temporada en la que nada le funciona bien, ni en su trabajo ni en su vida personal. Últimamente parece ser víctima de 'mobbing' por parte de su jefe y supervisor, Dennis Mason.  
  
El mal carácter de Sara hacia sus compañeros, a los que siempre ha visto como rivales durante mucho tiempo en su empeño por ascender, parece haberse difuminado. El odio común que sienten hacia su jefe les ha unido.  
  
[SARA]: De verdad, si pudiera le haría tragar 20 frascos seguidos de luminol y lo tiraría a la Bahía. Es el ser más despreciable con el que jamás me he topado.  
  
Rick y Myra se miran y sonríen ante la idea de ver a su jefe 'iluminado'.  
  
[RICK]: ¿No te has planteado solicitar un cambio de destino?  
  
[MYRA]: Sí,... un cambio de aires te sentaría bien.  
  
[SARA]: Me niego a darle esa satisfacción. Antes me bebería yo el luminol. Los tres ríen.  
  
[RICK]: Por cierto,.. ¿Dónde está hoy?  
  
[MYRA]: Dijo algo de una visita a los juzgados... no sé... tampoco le presté atención.  
  
Siguen trabajando, concentrados. Mason entra al laboratorio.  
  
[MASON]: Sara, ¿podrías venir a mi despacho? Por favor....  
  
Sara deja las muestras que está analizando.  
  
[SARA]: Voy enseguida.  
  
Los tres compañeros se miran serios. Sara guarda los frascos que estaba manipulando, se quita la bata y la cuelga de una percha. Mason sale, seguido de Sara.  
  
[MYRA]: (casi en un susurro) Suerte.  
  
[RICK]: La va a necesitar, desde luego.....  
  
[ . . . ]  
  
Al entrar en el despacho, el rostro de Mason no denota nada bueno. Sara se sienta y espera a que su jefe hable.  
  
[MASON]: Sara Sidle, eres muy buena profesional... o al menos eso decían los informes que recibí de Harvard y de todos los profesores que trataron contigo, ...  
  
[SARA]: ¿Pero... ? Su voz seca molesta a Mason  
  
[MASON]: ¿Lo ves? Nunca aprenderás. Te falta tacto, suavidad,...  
  
[SARA]: (se echa hacia atrás en la silla) No me haga reír. ¿Me ha llamado sólo para eso? Hace ademán de levantarse de la silla para irse.  
  
[MASON]: Verás, Sara,... estaba considerando...que tal vez te interesase un ascenso de categoría...  
  
[SARA]: ¿Ascenso? Para eso se requiere resolver cierto número de casos, ¿no? ¿Le dice algo la palabra 'estadística'?  
  
[MASON]: Mmm,..., se podría coger un atajo.....  
  
Una sonrisa extraña y casi malévola asoma en su cara, lo que hace que Sara se ponga alerta.  
  
Mason se levanta, rodea su escritorio y se sitúa detrás de la silla de Sara, quien empieza a sentirse incómoda. De pronto nota unas cosquillas en su nuca.  
  
[MASON]: (con voz melosa) Nunca nos hemos llevado bien... pero podría arreglarse... ¿No crees?  
  
Las cosquillas se convierten en caricias. Sara se levanta despacio, y se encara con Mason.  
  
[SARA]: ¿¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios hace??!  
  
Mason pone cara de inocente y la intenta atrae hacia sí. Ella le rechaza con un empujón.  
  
[SARA]: (indignada, le da un bofetón) ¡¡Esto es demasiado!! ¡¡No puedo más!! ¡¡Me largo!!  
  
Abre la puerta de despacho, dejando a su jefe parado, tocándose la cara, dolorida por la bofetada. Todos observan a Sara salir hecha una furia, que abandona el edificio sin mirar a nadie.  
  
Se dirige al aparcamiento donde está su coche, se sube y arranca.  
  
Está tan enfadada que pisa el acelerador y conduce a todo gas sin fijarse en las señales de tráfico. Una bocina le hace frenar en seco. El conductor de un camión le grita, pero ella no entiende lo que el tipo de dice. Solo le ve abrir y cerrar la boca mientras su cara se va congestionando. En ese momento, toda la tensión y la rabia acumuladas estallan: llora sin poder contenerse, golpeando el volante del coche. Mientras, a su alrededor se ha formado un espectacular embotellamiento.  
  
[ . . . ]  
  
Días después le llega una carta de despido y un voluminoso paquete con sus efectos personales que debido al 'incidente' del despacho se olvidó de recoger.  
  
Está tan agobiada por todo lo sucedido que en su cabeza las cosas no están nada claras. Ha pensado tomarse un año sabático y viajar a Nueva York para cambiar de aires, pero el interés por su trabajo y por superarse en su carrera le hace dudar.  
  
En su casa suena la radio.  
  
Se levanta a la cocina y suena el teléfono. Deja que suene. No tiene ganas de hablar con nadie en ese momento. Además, el número que aparece en la pequeña pantalla le es desconocido.  
  
Salta el contestador.  
  
La voz.... le es familiar...  
  
[GRISSOM]: ¿Sara Sidle?.. Espero que sea este el número correcto... soy Gil Grissom, del laboratorio criminalístico del CSI en Las Vegas, ... Llamaba para hacerte una proposición... Necesitamos gente preparada aquí,...y....he pensado en ti... En fin, que ya sé que San Francisco significa mucho para ti (pausa incómoda)... pero si aceptas cambiar de destino estoy seguro de que no te arrepentirás... Bueno,... eso era todo... Mi teléfono es el de siempre.... Si te decides, llámame. Te estaré esperando.....  
  
Algo olvidado se remueve en el interior de Sara.  
  
La música sigue sonando en la radio....  
  
She never sleeps at night ,she's quiet but she dreams. Her mind is racing, she plans, she plots, she schemes. Another idea.  
  
She takes apart the past and re-writes all her lines.  
  
She's tried to win him back a hundred different times,  
  
She's got another idea.  
  
[ . . . ]  
  
Después de un largo mes de preparativos Sara deja San Francisco, la ciudad en la que ha vivido y trabajado toda su vida. Ha decidido aceptar el trabajo en Las Vegas y alejarse de todo para empezar de cero. O casi. Durante el vuelo, vuelve a sentir esa inquietud que le sobrevino cuando escuchó su voz al teléfono después de tanto tiempo. Pero está contenta. Algo le dice que las cosas irán bien.  
  
[ . . . ]  
  
En el aeropuerto un coche de policía la espera. Sara intenta excusarse e ir a su nuevo apartamento a descansar, pero "el vuelo de San Francisco a Las Vegas es demasiado corto como para cansarse", según el policía, "y hay mucho que hacer". Se sube al coche y es trasladada a los alrededores del Hotel Mónaco.  
  
La zona está acordonada y llena de curiosos. Enseguida distingue la figura de Gil Grissom, vestido de negro, recreando las circunstancias del crimen que el policía le ha ido explicando con detalle por el camino. También le ha contado todos los pormenores del caso de Holly Gribbs, una novata recién llegada al CSI.  
  
Espera un poco antes de presentarse, mientras le escucha dar instrucciones.  
  
[GRISSOM]: De acuerdo, Nick. Listos para la 'Operación Norman'. Déjalo volar.  
  
Sara sonríe y se acerca, sobrepasando el cordón de la policía.  
  
[GRISSOM]: Sí, sí... Norman fue empujado, Norman saltó, Norman cayó....  
  
[SARA]: ¿No lo harías tú si estuvieses casado con Mrs. Roper?  
  
[GRISSOM]: Ni siquiera tengo que darme la vuelta. Sara Sidle...  
  
[SARA]: Yo misma... ¿todavía juegas con muñecos de simulación? Hay otros modos, ya lo sabes.  
  
[GRISSOM]: ¿Cómo? ¿Simulación por ordenador? No, gracias. Soy un científico. Quiero verlo. Newton tiró la manzana. Yo tiro muñecos.  
  
[SARA]: Eres de la vieja escuela.  
  
[GRISSOM]: Exacto, y este tipo fue empujado.  
  
[SARA]: ¿Cómo está la chica?  
  
[GRISSOM]: Aún está en el quirófano. No va demasiado bien.  
  
[SARA]: Eso es malo.  
  
[GRISSOM]: Dios, Sara, tengo tantos por qués sin respuesta....  
  
[SARA]: Solo hay un por qué.... ¿Por qué Warrick Brown dejó el escenario del crimen?  
  
[ . . . ]  
  
Ha sido un día muy largo, lleno de tensiones en Las Vegas. Holly Gribbs, la CSI novata, ha fallecido en el hospital. Warrick, uno de los nuevos compañeros de Sara, y responsable de la chica, ha estado a punto de ser expulsado.  
  
[ . . . ]  
  
Al día siguiente, en la sala de descanso del CSI.  
  
[GRISSOM]: ¿Qué te parece Las Vegas?  
  
[SARA]: Pues,.., aún no he visto demasiado. Pero parece que no he aterrizado con buen pie.  
  
[GRISSOM]: (extrañado) ¿Y eso?  
  
[SARA]: (responde seca) Catherine Willows.  
  
[GRISSOM]: ¿Ya habéis discutido? (Hace un gesto de negativa con la cabeza) Sara,...nunca cambiarás.. El caso es que me lo esperaba. (Sara se encoge de hombros y resopla) No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya. Lo de Holly le ha afectado... como a todos (pone gesto triste).  
  
Sara mira a su nuevo jefe sin pestañear mientras este habla, y sonríe.  
  
[GRISSOM]: ¿Pasa algo? (Se mira) ¿Tengo un mancha o...?  
  
[SARA]: No, no pasa nada. Estoy contenta de haber decidido aceptar venir aquí. Sí, ha sido un buen cambio, sin duda.  
  
Grissom coge su taza y hace un gesto.  
  
[GRISSOM]: Bienvenida a casa.  
  
[SARA]: Por mucho tiempo, espero.  
  
[GRISSOM]: Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.  
  
En ese momento entran Nick, Warrick y Catherine, sus nuevos compañeros. Cath pone gesto serio al ver a Sara.  
  
[SARA]: (en un susurro) No sé qué es lo que les habrás contado de mí. Pero no vengo a quitarle el puesto a nadie. Espero ser una más en el equipo, y subir por mis propios medios.  
  
[GRISSOM]: Y así será, sin duda. Aquí no hay favoritismos.  
  
[SARA]: (mirando de reojo a Cath y Warrick) No estoy yo muy segura.....  
  
- - F I N - - 


End file.
